Orre Adventures!
by Pokemon Ranger Airt
Summary: Five years after the shadow pokemon crisis, the Orre region is thriving. With the introduction of the League system coming into place and gyms starting to pop up, the Orre region is becoming a hot spot for new pokemon trainers and new evil organizations. Follow Airt, Maddie, Sarah, Chloe, Dave, jessie and Emily on their fun filled adventure.! chapter one and two up.
1. Pokemon gyms

A/:N Hey Guys this is Pokemon Ranger 6110 and this is my first Pokemon fanfic, Orre Adventures! Now this fic takes place is none other than the Orre region. This story takes place five years after Pokemon XD. Gyms have started to set up in the region and this is a fic about a trainer who is trying to, what else, get all the gym badges. Now this Chapter is a list of the characters and gym leaders Etc. Blah blah blah on to the ( kinda) Story!

Main characters:

Blake Parker:

( character courtesy of Awesomesib )

Male

17

Description:

An abandoned boy with a unknown past originally from Kanto.

short Dark brown and black hair with long bangs that almost cover eyes. Medium height. Thin but lean.

Black pants and white t-shirt. Black short sleeved coat with the outline of Latios on back. White pants.

Personality: Hyper but can keep his cool. Rushes into battle.

Pokemon Team:

Riolu

Nicknamed Blu.

Level: 25

Moves:

Aura sphere

Bullet punch

Quick attack

Shadow ball

Charmeleon

Nicknamed Inferno

Level 25

Flame wheel

Dig

Dragon rage

Slash

Trapinch

Nicknamed Bravo

Level 25

Moves:

Earth power

Sand tomb

Dig

Stone edge

Michael Krane

Male

17

Description: Known around the Orre region as the hero whom saved the Shadow Pokemon. messy red hair. blue sweat band on head. Teal eyes. Yellow vest and blue jeans.

Personality: Quiet and watchful. Is very easy going despite the tension he went thru five years ago during the shadow crisis. Brave during times of trouble.

Pokemon team:

Vaporeon

Nicknamed Vapormist

Level 60

Moves:

Hydro pump

Ice beam

Shadow ball

Acid armour

Salamence

Nicknamed Dracoflare

Level 55

Moves:

Dragonclaw

Dragondance

Flamethrower

Earthquake

Tyranitar

Trade obtained from Duking

Level 55

Moves

Dig

Dragon rage

Crunch

Thunder

Houndoom

Nicknamed Cerberus

Oddly colored

Level 55

Moves:

Flamethrower

Darkpulse

Iron tail

Over heat.

GYM LEADERS!

First gym:

Normal type

Gym leader: Gaia

The origin Badge

Team:

Eevee

Rattatta

Meowth

Second gym:

Flying type

Gym Leader: Justy

The Icarus badge

Team:

Pidgeotto

Spearow

Hoothoot

Natu

Third gym:

Ice type

Gym leader: Isis

The Avalanche Badge

Team:

Seel

Seadra

Glaceon

Jynx

Fourth gym:

Psychic type

Gym leader: Seraph

The Siren badge

Team:

Espeon

Kadabra

medicham

Fifth gym:

Electric type

Gym leader: Jill

The Tesla Badge

Team

Jolteon

Minun

Plusle

Rotom

Sixth gym:

Fire water grass type

Gym leaders: Cilan Cress Chili

The Tri badge

Team:

Cilan: Leafeon, Pansage, Venusaur, Serperior

Cress: Vaporeon, Panpour, Blastoise Samuraot

Chili: flareon, Pansear, Charizard, Emboar

Seventh gym:

Ghost and dark type

Gym leader: Devin

( Courtesy of ? )

The Miasma Badge

Team:

Lampent

Litwick

Chandalure

Haunter

Umbreon

Houndoom

Eighth gym:

Ground type

Gym leader: Genesis

The Tectonic badge

Team:

Garchomp

Golem

Flygon

Claydol

Solrock

Lunatone

A/:N So that's the Orre Region gyms and main characters! Tell me how you like them! R&R!

( P.S. how do you like Cilan Cress and Chili's Team?)

Pokemon Ranger 6110!


	2. Getting our pokemon!

A/:N:Hey guys this is Pokemon Ranger 6110 And welcome to Orre Adventures! Originally this Story was going to be centered around Orre And the New gyms but now I'm adding a new element! Whoever can guess by the end of the fic ( If it gets that far) Will have their oc in my Unova movies Fics, based off of Pokestar studios. Anyway, this Fic is now dedicated o my best friends, Who are in this fic.

Special thanks to wavesofEternalDoom, you know who you are… Anyway, on to the story!

Orre adventures!

Chapter one: Getting our Pokemon!

I was sitting in a small hover bus, Twiddling my thumbs as I waited to arrive at my destination.

Green leaved trees, usually a rare sight in the desert region of Orre, surrounded the bus. My Blue jeans legs twitched with anticipation. I had thrown on a grey Aero York Sweater, with my Bazinga shirt underneath. My socks didn't match, but I had at least had the foresight to comb my messy, short black/ brown hair and brush my teeth, though my glasses were in serious need of cleaning.

" Yo, Airt!"

I looked up as I heard my name being called by one of my best friends, Madison Longshore. Her Duskull was playing with her long, dirty blonde hair. She had on a light faded grey T-shirt and long blue jeans. She had a Pokebelt, a belt made for holding pokeballs, strapped off center on her waist. She had two Pokemon, Duskull and Murkrow.

" Whats up, Maddie?" I asked, slouching my shoulders as my Mankey climbed up on to my arm. I scratched its head and looked back at my friend.

" Are you excited?" she waggled her eyebrows, Over pronouncing the X and drawing out the I. I smiled.

" Of course I'm excited!" I replied.

" We're getting our starter Pokemon today!" Chloe said, Shifting her smoochum on her lap.

" Smooosh!" Smoochum wooed happily as it moved to a more comfortable position on it's trainers lap.

Chloe blew her long brown bangs out of her eyes. Her long straight hair was tucked under an eye catching neon pink knit hat. She pulled at the sides of her blue denim jacket and crossed her beige jeaned legs. She wore white socks in open, brown sandals. She was a little on the shorter side but don't let her catch you saying that. She wouldn't be happy.

" I can't wait to meet prof. Krane!" Emily said, Smiling. Her Gible began to nibble on one of her fingers.

" Ow! Hey, Gible!" Gible made a noise that could be recognized as a giggle and jumped off her lap. It came over to Mankey and the two happily chased each other in circles.

Emily combed her hand thru her medium brown hair, which just past her shoulders. She was a little chilly and so she wore her white sweater that gradually turned a light shade of pink near the bottom. She had on holy blue jeans and brown flats that reminded me of slippers.

" Gibles as naughty as usually, huh?" Jesse said. She had on a Panic! At the disco shirt and blue jeans. She had glasses and light brown curly hair that often fell in front of said glasses.

" We can't all win." Dana said, scratching her vulpix under the chin.

" Vulllll" He cooed dreamily. Dana had on a black leather jacket. She, like everyone else, had on blue jeans. She also had glasses and wore black shoes. She was a fire type Trainer, and also had a houndour and ponyta.

" well… You're right with that!" I said, looking at the naught little Gible as it played with my Mankey.

" Any way, I hear that the professor is really cool! Didn't he make the snag machine?" Maddie asked.

" Yeah." I answered. Let me fill you in on the details.

Five years ago, when my friends and me were ten, A evil organization called Cipher came to the Orre region and created Shadow Pokemon, Pokemon that had their hearts slammed shut. The Pokemon became fighting machines. In order to stop this, Prof Krane created the snag machine, a machine that could catch shadow Pokemon and take them from their trainer. Normally, Taking a Pokemon from it's trainer was illegal, but in this case it was a necessity. He also created the Pokemon purifier, a machine that could reopen the Shadow pokemons heart and return it to its natural state.

Yeah. That Prof Krane.

The bus suddenly stopped and the doors opened.

" Ah! We're here!" Jesse announced happily.

" C'mon Mankey!" I called to my Pokemon and it hopped on my shoulder ash's pikachu style.

" Let's go Gible! You're gonna get a new friend today!" Emily said to her tiny dragon, and it ran up and hopped on to her head, where it perched.

" Let's go!" I said. And we began to walk down a small dirt path that lead to Prof Kranes Lab.

A/:n: And that's a wrap. I know a lot of descriptions but it's necessary.

If you guys ever have a chance and want to see something creepy, Look up Pokemon Lost silver. It gives me chills.

Also if you have the chance look up ash coma theory. I know that most people probs know what that is, but just incase.

Anyway, Please review and tell me what you thought. I know it's not a lot but please! I promise that the nest chapters will be longer. Ciao!


	3. Meeting a letter of the Alphabet!

A/:n: Hello this Is Pokemon Ranger 6110 And this is

ORRE ADVENTURES!

Any way a thank you to all of those who viewed and reviewed! A special thanks to my bud, Wavesofeternaldoom! Also, I miss spelled my friends name.

It's Deanna not Dana I'm soooo sorry!

Any way on to the story!

Orre adventures, Chapter two.

Meeting a letter of the alphabet!

Me and my friends had finally made it to the Pokemon lab and were about to open the door when-

" Airt!"

A spiky orange, yellow and Red haired boy with a white T-shirt and white vest, Pink skinny jeans and black shades, Ran through the sliding doors as they slid open.

" WAHH!" I said, ducking, avoiding his open arms.

" WAH!" Chloe yelped as he glomped her.

" And Chloe! And everyone! It's so good to see you!" He said gleefully.

" Um… Hi… Dave." Maddie said, surprised at his sudden appearance. He looked at us , a wide smile on his face.

" HI!" He shouted, causing me and my friends to flinch, all except Chloe, Who couldn't move very much.

" Uh… Dave… Can't breathe… " Chloe wisped, And her smoochum looked worried.

" Ack! I'm sorry!" He said, letting her go. She slid to the ground, catching her breath as sat in the dirt. Emily turned to Dave.

"What are you doing here Dave?" She said, getting straight to the point. He placed his hand on his hip and made a pouty face.

" Now is that anyway to greet your bestest friend?" He wailed and I laughed. Leave it to Dave to Exaggerate things.

" Anyway," He said, " I'm came her to get my starter Pokemon."

Jesse gasped. " Who'd you pick?"

He smiled a pure white smile and held up a pokeball. He pressed the button in the middle and a small blue penguin came out.

" Piiipluuup!" It chirped happily.

" Piplup of course!" He said happily. " Now come on! You're gonna be laaaaate!" He huffed as he dragged Chloe to her feet.

" Vullll." Deanna's Vulpix cooed, Not happy with our friends pushiness.

" We're coming." Deanna said and picked up Vulpix.

Prof Kranes lab was in a forest with two fairly large dirt paths lead away from and beside the large white building that had a holographic pokeballs on its roof.

As soon as we walked in, We were met with another obstacle.

A girl our age, who had on a bright pink shirt and long white, button up sweater and blue jeans stood in front of us. She had on shades similar to Dave's but with long sandy hair. She held up her hand to stop us.

" YOU'RE LATE DORKS!" She huffed angrily and I cracked an amused smile.

" Sorry Sarah. My fault. I held up the bus trying to get my sweater on and brush my hair at the same time." I said, holding up my arms in a apologetic manner.

" Humph. Well while you guys were busy being late-"  
" Fashionably Late." Maddie Pointed out.

" I already picked out my Pokemon!" She finished, ignoring Maddisons comment.

" Which one? It'll have to be nice, since you're going to participate in contests and not gym battles." Jesse asked, Ignoring our friends anger.

" Yep! That's right!" She said and released a small crocodile looking Pokemon that was blue and had red spikes on its back.

"tototototodiiiiiile." totodile yawned, sleepy.

" It's a totodile!" Emily squealed. Her Gible jumped down from her head and sniffed at the Pokemon. Dave's Piplup also waddled up and greeted its fellow water type. The three then proceeded to run circles around each other.

" Mainkey!" Mankey said and jumped down from my arm, joining in on the fun. We all smiled.

" Well, Anyway, Let's go!" Sarah said, and lead us to the Professors room.

The doors slid open to a room to the west of the door, and instantly a man with messy brown hair, glasses and a white coat greeted us. He held one arm behind his back in a relaxed manner.

" Welcome. You all are Airt and her friends, am I right?" He asked.

We nodded our heads and introduced ourselves, with the exemption of Dave and Sarah.

" You all must be here to pickup your Pokemon." He said, and again we nodded.

" Well than, Lets get this show on the road, Shall we?"

The professors room had a machine that looked like a Pokemon healer and a potted fern. The carpet was a pleasant greyish black, if that could be considered pleasant.

There were also 18 pokeballs.

" Here In the Orre region, We give new trainers a choice between all of the worlds regions starter Pokemon. Now, Come up one at a time, please." Prof Krane told us.

Maddie went up first. She picked a blue pokeball. Pokemon starter pokeballs were now colour coded to tell the trainer what type it was.

Maddie pushed the button on the pokeball and a blue frog Pokemon came out. She had what looked like a white fluffy scarf on. It had big yellow eyes.

" I chose froakie!" Maddie said happily and picked up her newly obtained Pokemon. Froakie looked surprised at first but then smiled.

" Froakkkkkie!" She croaked.

Next up was Chloe. She also picked up a blue pokeball. She pressed the button and inside was a Squirtle.

After her was Jesse. She picked up a Green pokeball, and out came Chikorita.

Emily chose Charmander and Deanna chose Torchic.

Now it was my turn.

I looked over my choices of my soon to be new companion.

There was Bulbasuar, Cindaquill, Treeko, chimchar, Turtwig, Snivy, tepig, Oshowatt, Fenikin and chespin.

I thought about it for a minute and then made my decision.

I picked up a Green pokeball.

I mover my thumb over the shiny plastic, enjoying it's smoothness, before pressing the button in the middle.

A Green snake like Pokemon with big ruby red eyes appeared In a flash of red.

" Sniiiiiivyyyy!" He said, shaking it's head as though to clear the sleepiness from it's mind. I crouched down in front of him.

" Hi, Snivy, My name is Airt! I'm going to be your trainer!"

My Snivy took one look at me and jerked his head away.

" Snievy." he barked arrogantly and I stared at him for a second.

" Oooh rejected!"

" Shut it Longshore." I growled, when the door opened.

A teen who looked about our age walked in the room. He had messy short brown hair and squinted so that you couldn't see what color his eyes were. He had on a orange vest, green t-shirt and brown jeans.

" Hi prof Krane! The Pokemon have had their bath and-" He suddenly stopped when he saw us.

" Ah hello Brock! These young ladies just finished picking their Pokemon." The professor said. Brock continued to stare at us.

" JUST LIKE YOUR POKEMON YOU HAD ME FROM THE START!"

Brock was suddenly holding Jesses hand in his and kneeling down on one knee.

" NOW WOULD YOU PLEASE ALLOW ME TO TAKE YOU OUT ON A DA- UHG!" he suddenly groaned as a crogunk appeared and poison jabbed him in the back. It then dragged him out of the room, making a sound that sounded like a laugh.

"Uh…" Jesse said, staring at the spot where Brock had just been.

" I'm sorry… My assistants a bit of a flirt…" Prof Krane apologized.

" I can see that." Jesse said. I shrugged it off and returned my Snivy to its Pokeball.

We thanked Prof Krane and walked out of his room. We were about to walk out the door when Emily stoped us.

" OmG look at him." She said. And we did.

The guy that Emily pointed out had long green hair, a white button up shirt and light brown jeans. He also had a black and white cap on and blue necklace, as well as a black bracelet. He had kind light green eyes and a wide smile. He was talking to a boy who had messy light brown hair. He wore a green button up shirt and black t-shirt. He wore his dark grey jeans well.

" Wow. Their hot." Dave said. Did I forget to mention that he was gay? He was and we were totally cool with that.

" The brown haired one is okay but that guy with the Green hair… Damn." Emily said. I suddenly got an Idea.

" Y'all stay here." I said, and began to walk towards the two hotties.

" What are you doing?" Emily asked.

" I'm telling him that he has an admirer." I said, smiling mischievously.

" What!? No!" Emily said, but I was already out of ear shot.

" Excuse me?" I walked up to them. They both looked at me. They were even more stunning in person.

" My name is Airt, What's your guys names?" I asked, holding out my hand in a friendly greeting.

The green haired one shook my hand first. His had was soft… the brown haired ones hand shake was firmer in grip and his hand wasn't as soft.

" My name is N. N Harmonia."

" And mine is Gary. Gary Oak."

" Hi! N, Was it? Just between you and me, but my friend in the white sweater thinks you're super hot."

N's cheeks flushed a bright red and he looked slightly shocked. He opened his mouth but took a second to answer.

" Un-um t-thanks." He stuttered. I turned around.

" HE SAYS THANKS!" I said, purposefully trying to embarrass my friend. N's friends, on the other hand, was trying hard not to laugh, but failing miserably. He clutched his sides and tears were in his eyes. I stared at him for a moment, and he noticed this.

" W-what?" He said in between episodes of giggles.

" While she may THINK that he's" I pointed to N, " Hot, I KNOW that you're super sexy. Bye!" I walked away. Gary's eyebrows were raised and now his face was a deep red. It was N's turn to laugh.

I returned to my friends, their jaws and eyes open in shock.

" Let's go." I said, and began to walk down the dirt path.

A/:n: ANNND That's a wrap! N and Gary's appearance was not a one time thing. I hope you guys enjoyed it and Review please. Tell me what you think of the teams, characters and any questions you might have! Until next time this is Pokemon Ranger 6110 saying good night


End file.
